


be still, my foolish heart, don't ruin this on me

by TheDescension



Series: blue ticks, red hearts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Because Everyone Ships Zutara), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Feelings (TM) Come Out, F/M, Fluff, I made a Work Skin for this, Instagram, Jet Posts Something, Loads of HTML/CSS, Social Media, Texting, The World Goes Berserk, Twitter, Zutara Fanwork Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDescension/pseuds/TheDescension
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is an accidentally posted picture.[Graphic Format: Uses HTML and CSS]
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: blue ticks, red hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029987
Comments: 68
Kudos: 342





	be still, my foolish heart, don't ruin this on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineapple_Frenzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Frenzy/gifts).



01:54  
Saturday, 21 October  
**Suki 💄**  
There's been an incident  
Do not panic  
Do NOT open your front door  
**Zuko 💜**  
Had to leave. Will explain.  
Please don't open social mdeia.  
*media  
**Sokka 💩**  
BABY SISTER TIME TO RISE AND (NOT) SHINE LMAO  
**Toph 😈**  
did i not say it was a bad idea to invite 420 💀  
**Aang 🥺**  
I'm so sorry, Katara. It's going to be alright, I promise.  


fcuksociety **200,345** likes  
**fcuksociety** Soarin' View all 76,895 comments

royal-buzz **450,341** likes  
**royal-buzz** Bringing you the hottest buzz, as always. View all 102,845 comments

Zuko 💜  
  
**Today** 8:07 AM  
Had to leave. Will explain.  
  
Please don't open social mdeia.  
  
*media  
  
**Today** 2:13 PM  
I did  
  
Call/text when you can  
  


♥ | no 1 prince zuko stan  
@zukosgal · 8m

  
“i want prince zuko to be happy” and “i am gutted that he has to find happiness in someone who isn’t me” are two statements that should be allowed to coexist

  


1.3M 346K 876K

Trending #10

the ember island players✔  
@incorrectdrama · 30m

  
A glimpse into our writers' room today:

  


3.2M 936K 1.5M

Trending #2

anti and i know it  
@screwyou · 16m

  
Why are we calling the SWT peasant a lady?

  


1.1K 189 575

Not Trending

KICK NAMES, TAKE ASS 💋  
  
**Today** 3:02 PM  
Toph 😈  
do you think she died or what  
Suki 💄  
I think I'm going to call her  
Hi  
I'm numb  
My head's not working  
What should I do?  
Toph 😈  
good morning love  
Suki 💄  
*afternoon  
I cannot believe this is happening AGAIN  
How many times does this have to happen??  
Toph 😈  
they do say three's the charm  
Excuse me?  
Toph 😈  
you have a ship name  
Why did we even invite Jet??  
Toph 😈  
because 420 has the best cactus juice stash  
STOP ANSWERING ALL MY QUESTIONS  
Toph 😈  
oof  
What do I do now??  
I am NOT going to cut off my hair to go out in public  
Toph 😈  
you could dye it  
Suki 💄  
Purple  
Toph 😈  
pantone  
...  
Toph 😈  
what? it's the color of the year  
that's all my mother talks about these days  
HEY HEY  
The entire world thinks I'm dating Zuko  
Can we please not talk about colors?  
Suki 💄  
Well...  
WHAT  
Toph 😈  
why aren't you, sugar queen?  
WHAT  
Toph 😈  
don't you believe in fate or whatever?  
...so?  
Toph 😈  
does all of this not classify as a sign?  
No  
...  
Why would someone's half conscious instagram post be a sign?  
Suki 💄  
She does have a point  
Thank you  
Toph 😈  
i'll come back with something stronger  


Wan Shi Tong

am i in love

am i in love **with my best friend**  
am i in love **with myself**  
am i in love **with koh**  
am i in love **with no one**  
am i in love **or am i stupid**

#  The Four Nations 

### A Walk Down Memory Lane 

  
By Joo Dee  
Part-time Blogger | All-time Lake Laogai Enthusiast  


  
**18 March 2002:** Six-year old Prince Zuko, heir apparent to the Fire Nation throne, meets four-year old Lady Katara, the only daughter of Chief Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, at the 76th International Peace Summit at Ba Sing Se.

 **11 July 2008:** Prince Zuko visits the South Pole in a historic first and the two friends are pictured penguin-sledding.

 **30 October 2012:** Lady Katara visits Caldera City for Prince Zuko’s sixteenth birthday and sources at the Fire Nation Royal Palace report seeing the two friends stargazing.

 **14 May 2013:** The Fire Nation monarchy is abolished after Fire Lord Ozai is assassinated. Prince Zuko retains his title as an honorific and travels to the South Pole and spends two long years there.

 **28 February 2015:** A teary-eyed farewell is recorded on live television as Lady Katara bids goodbye to Prince Zuko as he travels to Ba Sing Se in search of a new adventure.

 **11 April 2018:** A fellow passenger captures an intimate moment between the Prince and his friend at the Ba Sing Se Airfield sparking rumors of a budding romance.  
**22 December 2018:** Now students at the esteemed Ba Sing Se University, the two are pictured dancing together at a Winter Solstice Festival.

 **21 August 2019:** Prince Zuko is heard saying, "You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun," to Lady Katara at the Beifongs' Annual Gala, a phrase that quickly finds its place in modern day romance literature.

 **21 October 2020:** Pictures of a private gathering surface online adding further fuel to the rumors.  


Zuko 💜  
  
**Today** 4:16 PM  
Katara? You there?  
  
Unfortunately  
  
I stumbled upon an article on the two of us  
  
Just an article?  
  
Do you have any idea what your brother has sent me from the morning?  
  
Do I want to know?  
  
No  
  
I like the promptness  
  
Did you get my note?  
  
The one that asked me to check my phone?  
  
Ah well. Not my best moment.  
  
Is it ever your best moment?  
  
You're funny.  
  
I know  
  
We are in a lot of trouble, aren't we?  
  
The usual.  
  
It'll go away in a few days.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yes  
  
My team thinks we should be issuing a statement though.  
  
Stating what?  
  
You know. That we are only friends.  
  
Oh  
  
Yeah  
  
Do you want to?  
  
What?  
  
The statement  
  
I don't really have a preference.  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  


KICK NAMES, TAKE ASS 💋  
  
**Today** 4:57 PM  
I HATE YOU  
BOTH  
SO MUCH  
Toph 😈  
??  
Suki 💄  
????  
YOU GIVE NE STUPID IDEAS  
YOU MAKE MEBELIEVE IN STUPID THINGS  
Toph 😈  
this looks like a good sign to me  
fare thee well  
Suki 💄  
Go easy on your keyboard, spirits  
FUCK YOU  
I CAN'T EVEN OPEN SOCIAL MEDIA  


Wan Shi Tong

am i in love

am i in love **with my best friend**  
am i in love **with myself**  
am i in love **with koh**  
am i in love **with no one**  
am i in love **or am i stupid**

the ember island players✔  
@incorrectdrama · 56m

  
In case you needed reminding why Prince Zuko and Lady Katara are soulmates:

  


5.2M 1.2M 2.5M

Trending #1

secret tunnel✔  
@lovewins · 13m

  
if your partner doesn't look at you the way zuko and katara look at each other, should they even be your partner?

  


1.1M 128K 476K

Trending #7

anti squad  
@fckyou · 36m

  
Why waste her breath on a man? Katara would be so much better off all by herself.

  


113K 67K 78K

Not Trending

Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 6:07 PM  
Ssup  
  
I come bearing a present  
  
I don't want it  
  
https://ao3.co.ek/works/26826439  
  
You won't regret it  
  


you rise with the moon, i rise with the sun by zutararoxxx123  
RPF

21 Oct 2020

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Prince Zuko/Lady Katara, Best Friends to Lovers, Yearning, Mutual Pining, There Was Only One Bed

Two best friends — one bed — lots of fluff  


Language: English Words: 4376 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 12 Kudos: 98 Hits: 768 

Sokka 💩  
  
**Today** 6:23 PM  
YOU ASSHOLE  
  
Love you too, baby sister  
  
I want to gouge out my eyes  
  
😘😘😘  
  


Zuko 💜  
  
**Today** 7:12 PM  
Do you want to get drunk tonight?  
  
I need to unsee some things I saw  
  
Let me guess?  
  
DON'T YOU DARE  
  
I wouldn't  
  
I'm not a complete masochist.  
  
I feel sick  
  
Will it help you if I remind you of the time I poisoned your boyfriend?  
  
What?  
  
Don't you remember at the end of our 4th year together, I got jealous and poisoned your boyfriend?  
  
Oh I see  
  
Remember the time I was so mad at you that I didn't eat for 3 days?  
  
Also, the time when we stood in the rain and declared our love?  
  
(Was it love or undying love that the journalist wrote?)  
  
(Undying love)  
  
My favorite is when you bought an island for me 🥰  
  
Agni  
  
They really wrote that, huh?  
  
Well, are you surprised?  
  
Katara  
  
Zuko  
  
You go first  
  
I'll wait.  
  
🙄🙄  
  
I was just thinking, I guess  
  
Would it really be all that bad?  
  
What?  
  
What?  
  
Don't mind me. You were saying?  
  
Oh, nothing.  
  
Right  
  


Wan Shi Tong

am i in love

am i in love **with my best friend**  
am i in love **with myself**  
am i in love **with koh**  
am i in love **with no one**  
am i in love **or am i stupid**

KICK NAMES, TAKE ASS 💋  
  
**Today** 7:23 PM  
I WILL KILL YOU  
Toph 😈  
k  


Wan Shi Tong

how to confess

how to confess **love**  
how to confess **love on chat**  
how to confess **sins**  
how to confess **hatred**  
how to confess **sins at home**

Zuko 💜  
  
**Today** 7:45 PM  
Can you get a little more to drink than usual?  
  
Uh sure  
  
You know what  
  
I'll come with you  
  


royal-buzz **50,321** likes  
**royal-buzz** Bringing you the hottest buzz, as always. View all 12,847 comments

they're in love, your honor  
@soulmatism · 10m

  
it's in simple moments like these when i truly believe love exists

  


1.3M 526K 821K

Trending #8

12:54  
Sunday, 22 October  
**Toph 😈**  
finally  
**Uncle Iroh**  
Miss Katara... I believe... congratulations are in order...  
**Ty Lee**  
YOU GUYSSSS COUPLE GOALSSSSSS!!!  
**Azula**  
Well done. Didn't think you had it in you.  
**Suki 💄**  
Your brother almost retched from the PDA  


royal-buzz **120,251** likes  
**royal-buzz** Bringing you the hottest buzz, as always. View all 22,827 comments

kataraaaa **20,451** likes  
**kataraaaa** 💖💖💖 View all 827 comments

Zuko 💜  
  
**Today** 1:10 PM  
What about the time we telepathically communicated on live television?  
  
You're lucky I like you  
  
I know  
  


Jet  
  
**Today** 3:07 PM  
Did I upload something on social media recently that got me famous?  
  
Tbh I can't remember because cactus juice, y'know  
  
But I somehow have a lot of people in my DMs  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, it's no longer Friday where I'm at but this _is_ supposed to be for Fluff Friday for Zutara Fanworks Appreciation Week for the incredibly talented and super nice [@Pineapple_Frenzy](https://pineapple-frenzy.tumblr.com/). Please, please, PLEASE check out their art. Spoilers: The fandom has eye-liner loving Zuko, short-haired Katara AND hair-loopies Zuko because of @Pineapple_Frenzy. Need I say more? No? No. 
> 
> And, needless to say, all the art you see here — all the adorable Zutara modern AU art that makes me want to scream — is Pineapple_Frenzy's. I still can't believe I got to write a fic using such amazing, brilliant, beautiful art. :")
> 
> On a separate note, my life has become all about what more can I do with HTML and CSS? So, here, please have a few more social media interfaces. With all that said, I hope you liked reading this! <3


End file.
